Salem, Eris, Salem, Eris?
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: A boy from Salem gets away after finding a bad secret out of his fathers. He ends up in brooklyn hoping to start new when he finds out that one of the newsies dark secrets connect them to him. Find out what happens. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

**SALEM, ERIS, SALEM, ERIS...?**

**The boy looked down at his cloths, they were dirty, torn, and wrinkled from sleeping in alleyways and trains. He didn't know where he was going. He'd been traveling for a few days and now he ended up in this busy city. There were tall building and a lot of kids running around. Some were selling papers and he saw a few kids pretend to bump into a guy who looked wealthy. The kids apologized and backed away running to an alleyway to count up the money in the wallet they just stole. **

**"Fire! Thousands Flee in Panic! Man Trapped under Pillar!" A boy shouted waving a paper in the air. He carried many more in his other arm. He walked over to the boy selling.**

**"Hey, Where am I?" he asked.**

**"Brooklyn kid. Only a penny a pape!" he continued to shout.**

**"Well do you know anywhere that I can stay? I don't have any money but I really need to stay in a bed tonight."**

**"Give me a break kid. I'm busy." The newsboy turned his back on him but a few seconds later he turned back around. "Alright listen, the Brooklyn lodging house is down the road. The first nights free but you gotta talk to Spot. 'E's the leader. If he wants to let you stay you'll have to pay after that. Spot'll set you up so you can get some money." the boy turned around again then turned back "What's yer name kid?" **

**"Oh uh. Tommy" Tommy was a little surprised by the newsboys' change in mind. **

**'Alright Tommy just go down there and you'll find the building, cant miss it actually. " The newsboy went back to selling his papes. **

**Tommy glanced down the road then back and the boy. HE shrugged and started heading down the road. Tommy soon came upon the large building the boy was talking about. The sign looming above the door read Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House. He looked around, took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was a good-sized room with a desk, that looked about ready to fall apart, sitting near a staircase. A girl about his age sat on the edge of the desk; she was wearing a very pretty dress that seemed a little more expensive then you would expect a newsie to be able to afford. She was looking into a mirror and fixing up her make-up.  
****  
"Scuse me." He said walking up to her. "I'm suppose to talk with a Spot or someone about staying here." **

**The girl didn't look away from the mirror. "Mmhmm… Sign in that book. If you cant sign your name then put an 'X'. First nights free and Spot is not in at the moment." She put her lipstick down and started combing out her long, curly chestnut hair. It hung down past her waist and looked like she was having a difficult time trying to tie it up. Tommy shook his head. Girls were such a mystery to him. He found the log in book she had referred to and signed his name.**

"Well I guess I'll just wait." He said to no one, not that the girl was listening anyway. He turned around and headed outside sitting down on the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Air: Thank you so much for you Review. I will definatly email you when i update my story cause its always nice to hear when someone likes it. Thank you so much. **

The door swung open. A boy about the same height as Tommy came striding in. There was an air of command about him as he was followed by another boy who seemed like he was nervous about something.

"You shouldnt keep your nose in that mirror Juliet." The boy walked over putting his cane into his belt loop. His blue eyes slightly showed mischeif but it was hard to tell through the coolness clouding them. "You know your Beautiful" He swept her hair up off her neck tying it up with an ease that showed he had much experience with long hair. The girl shivered with the brush of his fingers along the back of her neck.

"Spot Conlon, You come in here and mess with my hair without my permission." she looked at him pointedly.

"You looked like you needed help. " he turned around ignoring any other look she gave him and headed up the stairs. 'Send him up in a few minutes."

Tommy glanced up at Spot his brow raised in surprise. Spot hadnt seem to take any notice to him and yet he knew fully well he was there. He turned his look back on Juliet who was looking at him. She raised her pencil-thin brow and cocked her head towards the stairs.

"You heard him. Head on up"

Tommy hesitated for a second and then headed up the stairs. The banister was slighlty dusty and the boards creaked. When he got to the landing he saw three Four doors, each had a crooked board nailed ontop with black words written on them. The first door was labled: Girls, the second was labled: Boys, the third was labled: Bathrooms, and the fourth was labled: Spot. He raised his brow again and knocked on Spots door.

"Come in!" Spots voice called out. Tommy opened the door and walked in.

Sorry so short. and i know it was a bad place to end but i got to go to bed i will get more up tomorrow : ) thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Brookelyn- thank you for your review hun. I will add more for **

** you :). I hope you enjoy it.**

**Air: Sorry i havent emailed you yet but i will after this one that way its not a lame end for you this time around. :)**

"You can stay as long as you can pay. When you cant pay anymore, you cant stay anymore. Got it?" Spots turned around from his dresser his hand resting on his cane and looked at him unwavering. Tommy swallowed slightly and nodded he was slighlty nervous but he didnt show it. "Where you from Tommy"

Tommy raised his brow. Spot must have spotted (hehe ok im done really) his name inthe long-in book when he was at the desk. "Salem, Massachusetts."

"mmm" Spot looked him up and then walked over to the window. "You'll meet the boys soon. They should be coming back from selling"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Awright Awright. Settle down boys. I got an annoucement ta make." Spot held his hands up hushing the group of boys. Tommy stood beside spot surveying the group before him. They were the biggest, gruffest looking kids he'd ever seen before. Comepared to them his mild frame was that of a bug.

"Fellas' this here is Tommy from Salem, Massachusetts" he said copying what Tommy had said. There was a lot of nudging going on and whispered grunts of _"Look at that kid, He aint nothing. He wont last a week." _Spot silenced them again with a cold glare. "Show sum respect boys"

"Hey Salem, ever sold a pape before?" A boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail asked him. He smirked at his friend next to him.

"I don't think so" Tommy raised a brow not really knowing what they referred to when they said 'pape'.

"Oh boy Spot. We got our hands full this time" A nother boy way in the back jested.

"Well then I hope we can all help him along. Just remember when you were all new here." Spot smirked and headed back up the steps 'See ya tomorrow and get aquainted"

Tommy watched him go up the step wishing he would have stayed. These guys looked as though they wanted to tear him apart just through shear teasing.

"Come on down Salem. Grab a hand and get in with this game o' poker' we got startin' 'ere." A kid a little shorter then him came up grabbing his arm and leading him to a table where five other guys were. "Names Shoota'" he grinned at him. Tommy had noticed most of the guys there all had sling shots in their backpocket and he wondered if that was like a thing with everyone here.

"Hey Salem, Names Frank, dis here ugly thug is Mack" A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes smirked and nudged the guy next to him, whome he had just called Mack.

"Shaddup Frank." Mack growled brushing his red hair out of his eyes.

"Ignore those two. Now that over there next to Mack is Jank and that there is Fez" Shoota' continued on with the introductions. Tommy's eyes followed down the line to the last one that was sitting there. His head was titled down so his hat covered his face. "And the Last one there is Ace"

Ace just put a hand to his brim and nodded. Tommy still hadnt gotten a good look at his face. "Come on Salem sit on down next to me. Do you know how to play poker?"

Tommy raised his brow realizing that they were now referring to him as Salem. He just shrugged, it sounded good so why not. Salem smirked remembering all the times he beat the kids back in Salem. He looked at Shoota and shrugged. "A little"

Shoota grinned "Well thats good enough. Maybe you can help some of us pay back some of our debts." he laughed. "I'm kidding im sure youll win a few times" That sent up the table in laughs. Ace and Salem just sat there and shook their heads.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was down to Salem, Ace, and Shoota. Mack and Frank had already left the table hoping to get some sleep before they had to sell. They had been playing most of the nice and it was a tie between Salem and Ace. They both had a lot of earnings and this was the last game.

"I put it all in" Ace smirked pushing in the rest of his earnings. He glanced over at Shoota. "Yer play"

Shoota looked at the winnings and growled in frustration. "Dammit Ace. You know thats too much for me" He threw his cards down and stood up his chair toppling back. "You guys are too good for me." he looked at Salem 'An' you said you only knew a little. Well you know what they say about beginners luck" He shook his head "I hope you get this one" He smirked and went to his cot.

Salem looked at Ace and then at his cards. "I'm in." He pushed the rest of his earnings into the middle also. Ace grinned above his cards, his clear blue eyes showing nothing except a challenge. "Call it, Lets both lay down at the same time." Ace nodded slightly.

They hesitated for a second both laying their cards down slowly but not enough to show them yet. Finally they layed them flat. "Good game rook'" Ace grinned revealing four Aces. Salem looked down at his three kings and shook his head.

"I win next time" he smirked. He had enjoyed this it had been awhile, it was only a warm-up. Ace started collecting his winnings, while Salem wondered how he always managed to end up with at least one Ace in his hand, but then again thats probably why they called him Ace. "Night Ace." Ace didnt say anything just nodded and then headed out the door. Salem headed to his cot and went to bed, he had a least 2 hours before it was time to learn how to sell.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I know its progressing slowly but ill soon have it going good. Review and let me know thank you so much :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now da foist thing ya gotta learn is dat headlines dont sell papes, newsies sell papes." Shoota explained to a half asleep Salem. Salem hadnt realized he had to get up at the crack of dawn to sell newspapers. Salem nods and observes Shoota as he yells out a headline that was over exaggerated from the real one. He soon had a group around him buying his papes. He comes back to Salem, "See, how that woiks."

"Mmm.." Salem looks through the paper and finds one. "Mayor caught with nude woman in his closet!" A group of buyers surround him taking nearly all his papers. Salem grins feeling quite proud of himself. "Hey Shoota how was that?"

"Yer a natural kid." he smirks. They finished selling the rest of their papes and then headed over to The Riverside, for some food. They were eating some fries when someone walked up to their table.

"Eh' shoota wheres Spot." A boy about 18 was standing there, a red bandana around his neck along with a cowboy hat that hung loosly behind him.

"Hey ya, Kelly. How is ya?" Shoota grinned. Salem could tell the difference right away between this boy and the brookelyn newsies. His demeaner was a lot calmer and he didnt seem as though he wanted to fight everybody in sight. "who's the dame?" Shoota asked nodded to the girl that was next to Jack. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a dame. My names Eris."

Shoota grinned. "Kelly this is our newest Salem. Salem this is... "

"Jack, Jack Kelly" Jack finished before shoota could. He didnt really care too much for being referred to by his last name.

Salem nodded "Nice to meet both of you" he glanced at Eris. She was frowning. You could tell she definatly didnt want to be here.

"I think Spots on the docks. We should be heading there anyways. Come on we'll walk with ya." Shoota and Salem stood up and the four of them headed out to the docks. "So what are you here on, Business or Pleasure." he smirks at Jack.

"Both" Jack replied. Shoota always seemed to get on his nerves whenever he visited and he didnt exactly know why. There was just something about him that irritated Jack.

"Well if it isnt Jacky boy. Hows it rollin' Jack," Spot smirked walking down the docks to meet the group. "Who's the lovely lady ya got wit' ya?" he nodded to Eris.

"Hey ya Spot. Dis is Eris." Jack looks smirks back and they spit shake. "Hey Spot can I speak wit' ya for a second a lone?" Spot nodded and they headed down to the end of the dock.

"Now thats why I think nicknames are stupid. That poor boys named Spot" Eris shook her head. Shoota looked up at her. "I wouldnt be talking like dat about Spot Conlon while yer on 'is Territory. "

"Why is someone gonna beat me up or something, just for having an opinion?" she challenged him.

"Well if its an opinion about the leada." Shoota turned around and walked away. He didnt want to deal with someone that could get him in more throuble then they would be in.

"Well what do you think Salem?" Eris asked him.

Salem just shrugged, he realy didnt mind his nickname. Granted it would be unfortunate to be named Spot, though he wouldnt voice it outloud. Eris eyed his for a second then looked down to where Jack and Spot were. "I dont know why he makes such a big deal out of nothing. I'll be fine in Manhatten."

"what do you mean?" he asked

"Oh its nothing. Theres just someone looking for me in Manhatten so Jack's so overprotective of me that now hes sending me here. Says It'll be safer that way. Well I can take care of myself. Besides I know the boys'll take care o' me too." she crosses her arms and glares over at the two leaders.

"Well maybe he's right. If whoever is looking for you dont know where you are. It will definatly be a lot harder to find you." Salem nodded.

"I guess. Its just Manhatten has become like a family to me and now I have to leave because of my stupid father and come to this uncaring city." she sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I had to leave my home because of my dad too." salem was glad he finally had something in common with someone. Well at least that someone was actually having a conversation with him that didnt include cards or selling.

"Well hurray for you" she growled. She didnt want to get to know anyone here in Brookelyn, even though she wanted to ask him more. Salem seemed different from the other guys in Brooklyn. She instantly regretted being so mean. "I'm sorry I didnt mean that."

"It's ok, Im just glad/..." he was cut off by the two leaders coming back.

"Its settled, You'll stay here awhile until I think its safe for you to come back." Jack explained to her. Spot nodded towards the building.

"Its just right there so when its time I'll show you where you'll sleep"

Eris shrugged and glanced at Jack "Well now you can forget about me now that I'm off of your shoulders." She growled and walked away ignoring Jacks shouts for her to stop.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to let it all sink in and cool down" salem suggested putting a hand on Jacks arm when he went to chase after her.

"I have to say bye." he frowned and jerked his arm free and chased after her.

"Poor guy" Spot commented smirking as he watched his friend chase after the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: sorry ive been forgetting to put this on my headings. I Do not own any of the newsies from the movie. Though I do own Salem, Eris, Ace, Shoota, and whoever else I've named that is not from the movie.**

**A Week Later**

"Hey Ace, heres those couple bucks I owe you from last night." Salem dug in his pocket pulling out a bunch of change. "Dont worry I counted it, You can trust me."

Ace smirked holding his hands out. "Oh shoar I'se can." Ace put the change in his money back that he carried on his belt. "Well I'm still waiting for you to beat me like you keep telling me."

Salem laughed slighlty "You're better then I thought you'd be" Ace was still a mystery to him. He also was good at hiding his face. He didnt think Spot cared too much for Ace because everytime they were in the same area together Spot always seemed to be watching him and he wasnt sure if it was hatred, frustration, or what not, since you really could never tell what Spot was thinking. Ace laughed a little. Just then Spot came downt he steps his eyes surveying the room and coming to a rest on Ace.

"I thought I heard you Ace. Can I have a little talk with ya?" Spot said his voice slightly wamer then usual. Ace growled slighty under his breath so only Salem heard, which made salem snort lightly. Spots eyes darted to Salem. 'Somethin' funny?"

Salem shook his head and headed out not wanting to incur any of Spots wrath on him.

"So Ace, You been avoiding me?" Spot asked leaning against the door way.

"No, Should I?" His voice was cool.

"Thats what I wondered." Spot smirked moving over to Ace. "Why do you wear this silly hat over your face" he slipped the hat off Ace's head before Ace could stop him revealing a beautiful face with a smooth complextion. Spots hand unbraided the long mane of blonde hair. "There now thats better." he smirked at her angered look.

"Who do you think you are. I dont mess with you so why do you gotta mess with me. I have my reasons for doin what I do." Ace growled grabbing her hat back from Spot.

"Ace there's this thing at Medda's, its a few days fromnow, butI wondered if you'd accompany me?" his voice broke and he quickly covered it. He didnt know why he acted like this around her. She was just like any other girl. He mentally shook his head. No she wasnt and he knew it.

Ace laughed. "Me go with you. Spot i'm not some dumb girl. So no I'm not goin to go with you."

Spot hid the pain that her laughing did to him and instead turned it into anger. "How come it is all of brookelyn and half of any other city 'round here would die to date me, and now you are just so lucky to be asked by me and you laugh. "

Ace shook her head. "I said im not some idiot you can throw around. I actually got a brain. Why dont you ask one of the many girls _dying_ to go with you?"

"Cause I want to go with you." he shrugs "But thats ok. I'll just ask Eris. I've always got someone else to take so its not a big deal if one girl doesnt want to go with me. Your a nobody when your in a group of so many." he smirked not caring if that made sense, he just wanted to lash out and hurt her like she hurt him.

Ace shrugged and turned her back to him "That one persons opinion." she started heading out the door not bothering to put her hair up and just set her hat on top of her head. Spot turned around in frustration once she was gone and threw an open bottle of some dark liquid against the wall. He didnt bother cleaning up the mess instead he headed out to his dock.


End file.
